The Legend of Stink: The Stinkin' Past
by RokettmanX
Summary: Just a paordy of Zelda. I wrote it becuase my freind, Phatom Mist is writing legend of link, so i just had to write a paordy!!! Stink gets summoned by Darth Vader to destory Hyrule, along with Saria. (lots of beating up people, slahsing off heads with sab
1. The Stinkin Past

The Legend of STINK: The Stinkin' Past  
  
This Fic is Rated: W - Wrong and Rated: R  
becuase:  
Stupidness  
Choping of People's heads  
Janet Reno  
Cussing  
Hellness  
Stupidness  
Just bad stuff  
  
  
  
Starring:  
Stink as some very stinky dude  
Saria as psycho posses Saria  
Fido as some weird boy  
  
Special Guests  
Darth Vader as himself  
Manager as himself  
Janet Reno as herself (maybe not)  
  
  
  
(Little devil angel comes out and taps Stink on the shoulder) Yo, Stink. You've been summoned by Darth Vader.  
Saria: You've been summoned Stink!  
Stink: Yes! Uh-huh! I rock!  
Saria:...by Darth Vader.  
Stink: Whose that?  
Saria: Ummmm...practically the devil.  
Stink: Ohhhh. Sweet!  
Saria: (looks confused at Stink) You still wanna go to hell?  
Stink: Nahhh, i got to go to Darth Vader.  
Saria: That's just going to a worse hell. Our other hell is fun!  
Stink: Well you cant say thing about a place you never been before!  
Saria: -_-  
Stink: (sigh) (starts walking off to Darth Vader)  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Fido: (puts out his hand) Stop Stink, you shall not go into the forest of the...  
Stink: (takes out sword and chops off head)  
Fido: (head falls off head) Why'd you do that!!!  
Stink: I cut off your head and you still live?!  
Fido: That's me, Stink!  
Stink: (gets sword sticks it down his head)  
Fido: I FEEL NO PAIN!!! (holds it in) (unleashes) WHY U F*C*IN LITTLE B**CH!!!!!!!!  
Stink: (Walks by him with happiness in heart)  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Stink: Well...what am i doing here?  
Darth Vader: Hey...who are you?  
Stink: You summoned me stupid.  
Darth Vader: Are you...the...preverted kid?  
Stink: (thinks) Yes i am  
Darth Vader: Join the darkside Stink! It is your destiny!!!  
Stink: (looks confused at dude) Who are you suppose to be, my father??  
Darth Vader: Why...Why yes i am  
Stink: So your my father in my dream.  
Darth Vader: Yup w/e you say!  
Stink: Whose my mom?  
Darth Vader: -_-  
Stink: (looks confused)  
Darth Vader: (is confused)  
Stink: Ohh shut up! What am i suppose to do?  
Darth Vader: Instead of saving the world, you can destroy it!  
Stink: ?  
Darth Vader: Well...  
Stink: ?  
Darth Vader: Stop it!  
Stink: (starts whimpering)  
Darth Vader: Now there child.  
Stink: Daddy wanna play some ball?  
Darth Vader: Not now son, too busy ruling the galaxy.  
Stink: Ahhhhh man! Can i help?  
Manager of Productions to make this frigin fanfic: HEY! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING FUN OF LINK not some other crappy star wars movie!  
Stink: Well sorrryy! Its not everyday you meet your dad for the first time.  
Manager: It happens, sometimes, someday, very little times, maybe not at all.  
Darth Vader: (takes out saber and cuts off manager's head) There son!  
Manager: GAGH! why...you...little...son...of...a...(dies)  
Stink: I feel sorry for him, NOT!  
Darth Vader: What know are you going to do, my son?  
Stink: Destory Hyrule!!!  
Darth Vader: Good!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Stink: (walks out of devil forest and finds Tido's head still on ground)]  
Fido: You better not...  
Stink: Come here Fido, come here boy! (whistles)  
Fido: (walks like dog to Stink) (pannts) (drools) (barks) (barks) (bites Stink's toe)  
Stink: OWWWWWWWW! (yelps in pain) (takes out sword) (chops head into 45 different pieces) (smiles)  
Tido: (nothing left of him)  
Stink: (walks away from the loser)  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Saria: (walks up to Stink) Well? What he say?  
Stink: I have to destory Hyrule.  
Saria: Fun! Can i go?  
Stink: Twice the better!  
Saria & Stink: (walk off on their New adventure)  
Janet Reno: What about me?  
Darth Vader: (takes out light saber and chops off head)  
Janet Reno: GAGH!  
(Back to where Saria & Stink are)  
Stink: Man my stupid sword broke. I gotta get another one.  
Saria: A long time ago, a Kohkohkohiririri once had a sword and fought with it. His dad's uncle's cousin's sister's grandfather's sister's aunt's cousin's uncle's great grandfather was the blacksmith there and he used little children for swords. I think he left it over there!  
Stink: No thats someone having sex.  
Saria: Looks familiar.  
Stink: Thats your old boy-freind.  
Saria: WHY THAT SON OF A.....  
Stink: (hold Saria down) Remember, were going to destroy Hyrule.  
Saria: (smiles)  
Stink & Saria: (walk off skipping)  
Chicken: (follows them both) (clucks) (alien ship transports it to its craft and flies away)  
  
  
  
Stupid Police - "Best story in world!" **** - 4 stars  
Some crappy magazine company paid to review - "I dont give a crap, i review great!" ***** - 5 stars  
Someone - "The best paordy in ages. Just fantastic!" **** - 4 stars  
Dude climbing Mt. Everest - "Janet Reno was a good role model in this fic. She deserves some credit!" *** - 3 stars  
Spitting dude - "Stupid Fido! Best parody of Zelda i have ever seen" ***** - 5 stars  
  
You here the critics ROAR! Now go and read it again! You'll laugh and laugh and faint and laugh over and over again!  
If you got this far you must read and review again! (Skip once read already)  
If you got this far you must read and review again!  
(Repeat InfinityX times) 


	2. Not Another Crappy Zelda Parody

Trying to Advertise - (Made by "Me, myself, that other dude, and I" inc.  
  
This next Fic (short,short, and short) is Rated S&D - Stupid and Dumb  
Because:  
Stupid and Dumbness  
  
Starring:  
Darth Vader as himself  
Janet Reno as herself  
Stink as a very stinky person  
Saria as pyscho posses Saria  
  
  
Stink: Not another crappy Zelda parody!  
Narrator: "Not another crappy Zelda parody" coming out on DVD & VHS in Febuary 31, 2003. "It's hilarious" says all of us, like from lines like:  
- - -  
Darth Vader: What the hell are you doing?  
Stink: I'm shaving. So?  
Darth Vader: Shave your ass for all i care!  
- - -  
and like:  
- - -  
Janet Reno: Does my ass look big?  
Saria: Bigger than mine.  
- - -  
and also, if you buy it on Dvd you get so much Bonus Features and even a glimpse at the new movie, "Legend of STINK: The Stinkin' Past" based off the exact story. Well go out and get your copy soon, before they all run out! 


End file.
